


KiraKAI Logs

by normalpanchan



Series: KiraKAI-verse [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Worldbuilding, the Phantom Thieves members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: A series of One Shots starring these OC kids in a post-Phantom Thieves world





	1. Goro Sakamoto

_C, C, E, C, C, D…_

Goro couldn’t really concentrate on his guitar. All the notes sound like crap to him right now. The air around the house is awkward right now as well.

\-----

Recently, he’s been reading more into news archives of the Phantom Thieves boom and he noticed a particular name: Goro Akechi, a detective on the Phantom Thieves case. From the interviews, he seems like a smart, polite guy. But then he disappeared at the end of the case and was never found. That wasn’t the thing that caught his eye. The first name, Goro, did. Maybe Goro can pass it off as a common name, but still, it’s peculiar.

When Goro asked his parents if he was named after this Akechi, they fell silent. His mom had a worried look on her while his father’s was stern. What’s with the awkwardness? “Mom! Dad! Just answer me yes or no!”

Goro was getting irritated by their silence. To him, it’s only a yes or no question. Why is it so hard?

“Yes,” his mother broke the tension. “We did name you after him.”

“Why?”

His mom fell silent again.

To him, this was weird. This shouldn’t be an awkward topic. Unless his parents had a history with Akechi, something like a secret…

“Mom, Dad. Are you hiding something from me? About Akechi?”

Both parents panicked. “Goro…” his father started saying. “They are some things we can’t tell ya about yet.”

“Then when will I be told, Dad?” Goro was getting mad. “When?”

“When we’re ready, champ.”

This simple question got him nowhere and it angers him. “Mom, Dad, come the fuck on! All I want is an answer on why I was named after this guy and you’re being so fucking defensive about it!” Goro slammed his fist on the table hard, rocking the silverware. “And you’re telling me it’s a secret? I’m done with you guys.”

Goro stormed off back into his room, enraged. Meanwhile, his parents looked at each other in silence.

\-----

He tried picking up his guitar again.

_C, C, E, C, C, D, E, E, F, A..._

He just can’t. He’s too upset to continue. He wished he could figure out who this Akechi was and why parents are so cagey around him.

Goro picked up his phone from the nightstand to see what’s up in the world lately, maybe it would calm him down a bit. He then noticed a purple eye icon sitting on his home menu. “I don’t remember installing this…” Goro said to himself. He dragged the icon into the uninstall bin and checked on the news app. But then a weird notification popped up on his phone...from that uninstalled app, saying:

**_METAVERSE TEAR DETECTED IN THIS AREA_ **


	2. Fumie Shirotani

Fumie just came back from her shift at work and she was exhausted. So many customers and so many people to talk to. She’s been using her job to help her mom financially, to fund Goro’s band, and to train herself to conquer over her social anxiety. Today, she didn’t freeze up during a conversation, so her work today was good, but still tiring. Her mother’s still at work and won’t be back until later tonight, so Fumie’s got the adobe to herself for a few hours. She immediately went to her room and fell flat on her bed.

The brunette was looking idly at the wall in front of her and reminiscing about her preschool days; How she miss them. She remember first meeting Goro in an arts and crafts assignment where two people have to create something together. She was shy as hell and couldn’t really talk to him meanwhile Goro chatted on and on about his favorite things to her.

But one thing caught her interest back then: the Phantom Thieves. She, at her best, asked her group partner about them. Goro excitedly told her about the stories his dad told him about them: the characters, their powers, how they change the bad guys’ heart.

Since then, Fumie had been fascinated by the Phantom Thieves: They were a thing over twenty years ago, no one knows who they were exactly, and they were pretty...decisive among the people because of the targets they brought to justice. For a time, herself and Goro, then eventually Massa, play pretend about the thieves and it was pretty fun. When they started the band together in middle school, they named themselves after them.

She missed the days of not being hogtied by work, school, and the harsh reality of life. She wished she could be free like in preschool and play Phantom Thieves again.

\----

_*bzzrt bzzrt* *bzzzzzzzzzt*_

She woke up with her phone vibrating next to her. She looked at her lockscreen and see two notifications: one from Goro saying:

_**Goro:** Fumie. some weird app popped up on my cell wtf_

and another from a purple eye icon:

**_METAVERSE TEAR DETECTED IN THIS AREA_ **


	3. Masayuki "Massa" Kuroda

“You got the window open, Kazumi-senpai?” Massa asked. These two teens were in a dim room, setting up Kokkuri-san. They got the written paper, the 10 yen coin, and their questions ready.

“Got it!” replied Kazumi.

“Good. Now come here.”

Both the senpai and kouhai placed their one index finger on the 10 yen coin on top of the drawn torii.

“I’m getting excited, Kuroda! I’ve heard of this game but never played it,” she beamed. “Hope it works!”

“Senpai, it will.”

Both became silent, and in the dark ambience, started chanting, “Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, if you’re here, move this coin.” They kept chanting the same call for about 20 minutes until the coin moved on its own, inching towards the drawn YES.

“Oh my god oh my god, it works!” Kazumi whispered excitedly. Massa replied with a nod and smile.

“Kokkuri-san, are the Phantom Thieves real?”

The coin didn’t move for a minute, but then it circled around the board and went back to the YES.

“I knew it,” said Massa. “Kokkuri-san, are they ghosts?”

Coin went to NO.

“Well, are they living among us?” Kazumi asked.

YES.

“Do you know who they are?”

YES.

“Can you tell us?”

I CANNOT SAY, IT IS A SECRET, Kokkuri spelled out.

“Huh?” Massa was dumbfounded. “Come on, really?” He thought a bit more. “Kokkuri-san, can you at least tell us a way we can find out for ourselves?”

The coin move slowly to the YES. Then spelled out I WILL SHOW YOU WHEN I LEAVE.

“Alright then.” Kazumi said and both her and Massa chanted, “Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, please return home.” The coin slowly move to YES and went to the drawn torii.

“Gotta tear this now,” Massa said, grabbing the paper. “Wonder what Kokkuri-san’ll show us.” He tore the paper into pieces.

“Hopefully we weren’t fooled.” Kazumi doubted. She turned the lights back on, then looked at the coin. “Do any places around still take 10 yen coins?”

_*bzzzzzzzzzzzrt* *ping*_

Massa’s phone buzzed and Kazumi’s chimed at the same time. Both checked in confusion and see a strange notification on their lockscreen. It had a purple eye for its icon with a message:

**_Searching for Metaverse tears in area…_ **

Both of them went next to each other, showing each other’s cell phones with the same message. They smiled in glee.

“Kuroda…!”

“Senpai…!”

“We got a way now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain these two more in Kazumi's chapter.


	4. Kazumi Uesugi

Today was pretty same-y for Kazumi: She went to school, got home, and is now studying. She’s a third year now and has to study for college entrance exams soon as well. It was just getting exhausting.

Having parents in the entertainment industry has its up and downs. She does get to meet a lot of famous people but, so far, most of them are either old, snobby, or boring, or all of the above. There was one famous person in particular she met and liked: Takamaki Ann. She was a former model-turned-manager in; Her reason to be a manager was that she felt old and confident enough to teach a new generation to be themselves, and also had a kid. Kazumi never had an interest in modeling, but if she did, she’d want Takamaki to teach her.

Downside is that Kazumi’s parents are always on the job, so they hardly ever come home. She uses the alone time to read about the supernatural and the occult because it fascinates her. Her best friend, Haruko, isn’t as much into it, but has pondered that maybe the legendary Phantom Thieves of Hearts were a supernatural phenomenon. Since that idea, Kazumi’s time is all spent on researching them.

When Haruko introduced her to her new friends, one person sparked to her: Kuroda Masayuki. He plays bass for the band, but he also has an interest in the occult, just like her. They both babble on and on about supernatural mysteries whenever they meet and online. One day, she talked about wishing she could do something like a seance in real life and asked about the Phantom Thieves for her bestie. Kuroda said he might do something about it and hadn’t talked much in a few days since.

Kazumi continued on with her studies until her phone vibrated and pinged on her desk. She looked and sees a string of messages from Kuroda:

_**Kuroda:** Hey, Kazumi-senpai_

_got time 2nite?_

_planning on summoning a spirit to ask about the thieves and need 2 people for it_

She was ecstatic at the words on her screen. Spirit summoning! She decided to ditch her studies for tonight and head for the next train to Kuroda’s place. She replied to him with the text:: _“On my way.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really stumped on what direction Kazumi's story would go. :(


	5. Aki Mizuno

Aki was packing up her art portfolio once more due to completing a new art piece today. She’s been anticipating attending a summer seminar in Ikebukuro, hosted by her role model, Yusuke Kitagawa.

To Aki, Yusuke was someone she aspires to be: his pieces have meaning and subtext, he’s very humble and generous, and a big fan of those jagarico potato sticks. She grew up watching him in interviews and art specials on tv and online. She remembered him saying that he used to be abused by his former mentor and if it wasn’t for a group of strangers, now friends, he would stuck in that hell. His story inspired Aki to study and learn art at a young age and hopes one day she’ll meet Kitagawa and take her under his wing.

\---

When she met Goro last school year, she encountered him out of frustration of his band’s old logo, calling it a eyesore, and redrew it; Goro appreciated the new design although he found his kouhai to be very high-strung about her remarks. One day, though, Aki overheard his band playing in the music room (it was obnoxiously loud) and decided to watch them from the window of the room, peeking. Unfortunately, she got spotted by one of Goro’s friends and now has to watch them in full view...until Goro got interrupted by a phone call. He mentioned the name Yusuke and Kitagawa in a friendly and casual matter, it piqued her interest.

“Did you just say Kitagawa?”

Goro ended his call. “Y-yeah?”

She raised her voice in excitement. “You KNOW him?”

“Yeah, he’s a friend of the fami--oh.” he forgot he was famous.

“Sakamoto-senpai!” Stars in her eyes now. “Can you make me meet him? I’ve been wanting to meet him for AGES! I’d do anything to make it happen!” Aki was talking too fast.

“Whoa, calm down there,” said one of the members, Massa. “Goro can’t snap his fingers and get your idol to see--”

“Can you play?”

Goro asked his kouhai, with a serious look on his face and with all three people staring in confusion.

“I-I can.” Aki responded.

“What instrument?”

“I can play the piano, but synth keyboard works as well.” She looked down timidly. “I-Is that fine?”

Goro reached over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “You play for us, I’ll give you VIP access to him. I can’t guarantee that I can get him sooner due to him being busy, so but I can try and let you know when he’s not as. Deal?”

“Goro, what the hell!?”

“Bribing someone to join us?”

His friends complain, but Aki already made her decision. “Deal,” she and Goro shaked hands. “I look forward to working with you, Senpai.”

\---

Since then, Aki developed a real friendship with the band. Once in it for the Yusuke access, she stayed for how friendly, helpful, and close they are. Over time, she learned more about her role model from Goro, that he’s more-or-less the same as his public persona, but a bit dense in the head. She wished that she could learn more about Kitagawa personally.

_*bzzzzzt* *pop pop*_

Her cell buzzed on the table and it had a strange notification with a purple eye icon on it, saying:

**_Metaverse tear located nearby: 10km NE_ **


	6. Haruko Tanaka

Rose, Sachiko, Kacchan, Mister, Roo-kun, Nekki, Meeko, Nyacho, Lily, Xiao, Marie…

Haruko was counting all the cats at her workplace, a cat cafe, making sure they’re all present and which ones are under adoption. She counted them all and feels that one is missing. She then heard a small meow coming from below her.

There she is, she thought. The missing cat was Phantom. She was a tortoiseshell cat who is 1 year old. Haruko guessed she was named Phantom because its face was half black, half orange. Phantom is very playful and popular with the customers, even though she’s new. She was way too cute!

Seeing and hearing her name reminded Haruko of the fabled Phantom Thieves of Hearts. When she was younger, she asked her older brother about them after finding merchandise in his old toy box. He told her that back when he started grade school, the Phantom Thieves were a huge thing, although he admitted that he didn’t know what exactly they did due to being too young. He remembered hearing the they were unseen heroes, changing the hearts of corrupted people. He also recall hearing that they killed someone and are villians. Her brother didn’t really had a side to choose for them; He just acknowledged that they were a thing.

Since then, Haruko researched everything on the thieves as much as the internet provided, from news archives to “Phan-sites.” The stuff she read, to her, sounded pretty exciting and wishes that she was alive and around back then to experience it; She was a Phan. And didn’t think she’d meet another Phan with the same passion as she does this year; His name was Goro.

_*bzzzzt bzzzt*_

She felt her phone vibrating from her pocket and checked her screen. As soon as she turned on the display, Phantom hissed. And then all the cats in the cafe hissed and meowed angrily. This never happened before, Haruko thought. She sees a weird purple eye icon on her lockscreen with the message:

**_Searching for Metaverse tears…_ **

“The hell?” she said to herself. The cats were still upset, is it because of the weird app? Like a sixth sense sort of thing? Whatever it is, Haruko needed to clock out anyway; Her boss can deal with them later. She leaves the cafe and gets on her motorcycle and then the strange app spoke with a new message:

**_Metaverse tear located nearby: 8km South_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the main 6 kids. There is a 7th but I have no idea what kind of character they are and can't think of a backstory for them, so maybe one day, I'll write a one shot about them as an extra chapter.
> 
> Timeline of this: Kazumi > Massa > Goro > Fumie > Haruko > Aki
> 
> What is that mysterious app? What are these 'Metaverse Tears'? Why one materialized in Goro's apartment complex?  
> I dunno but the mystery deepens...


	7. Chihiro Yuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter!

Ever since Chihiro discovered the metaverse, he was feeling positive about himself. He found a world where evil resides and felt that he was chosen to stop this evil from getting into the real world. It’s unfortunate he couldn’t tell anyone about him moonlighting as a hero, not even his older sister, because, as he seen in superhero shows, he may put them in danger, also they wouldn’t believe him anyway.

He didn’t even know how all of this started. Chihiro one day checked his cell and saw a notification from an unknown app with a purple eye icon, saying:

**_Metaverse tear detected nearby: 10m West_ **

Out of curiosity, he went to check this “tear” and discovered a new world, along with a new outfit. A huge person (or thing) came out of him while getting attacked by these evil creatures of that realm; called itself Praxidike. He saw this being as a guardian angel. To him, all of this seems like a dream or a superhero origin story.

So for the past few weeks, Chihiro just checks on his phone, hoping a metaverse tear shows up so he can play the hero again. And today, one sprung up.

He arrived inside the tear and sees the place looks like a royal palace, like the ones in India. He’s never seen a place like this in his past trips. The evil creatures he was familiar with started to show up. And Chihiro was ready to fight. Summoning his guardian angel, He knows this will be a tough one.

“Let’s make them see the light, Praxidike!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry he's so short. :(

**Author's Note:**

> :thinking:


End file.
